The present invention relates to gastrointestinal capsules (GICs).
Intestinal constipation is a widespread gastrointestinal motility disorder. Various treatment programs are known, employing dietary modifications and supplements, laxatives, and suppositories. In severe cases, surgery may be indicated. Constipation may be considered a symptom, and care must be taken, in treating the symptom, not to exacerbate or aggravate the general condition of the patient. Thus, by way of example, the frequent or long-term use of laxatives may be detrimental, as such laxatives may compromise the ability of the body to independently effect bowel movements.
An ingestible gastrointestinal capsule for mechanically stimulating a segment of the gastrointestinal wall is disclosed by U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090318841, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
However, the present inventor has recognized a need for improved gastrointestinal capsules and treatment methods utilizing such capsules.